Sobre rosas e violetas
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Oneshot. Existem pessoas capazes de admirar verdadeiramente a beleza de uma rosa... por mais espinhos que ela apresente. Yaoi fluffy. Afrodite e...? Surpresa!


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... se pertencesse a mim, a testosterona dos dourados seria usada de OUTRO jeito... 9.9 Ahem! Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE:****_ Oneshot_. Existem pessoas capazes de admirar verdadeiramente a beleza de uma rosa... por mais espinhos que ela apresente. Yaoi **_**fluffy**_**. Afrodite e...? Surpresa!**

_**BACKGROUND**_**:**** Pós-Hades, pós-tudo. Todos revividos pela graça de Atena, e talz.**

**

* * *

**

**Gente, pois é. Devendo **_**review**_** a Zeus e Hades, e ainda mais capítulos de fics, mas não resisti e finalmente decidi escrever uma **_**oneshot**_** que estava presa aqui dentro há três anos. Sério, TRÊS ANOS!**

**Em um amigo secreto, a presenteada havia pedido uma fic yaoi com um casal incomum. Na hora me veio esse casal e essa história, foi imediato! Só que depois ela especificou dizendo que queria um **_**lemon**_**, talvez até **_**dark**_**. E esse casal... simplesmente não dá pra fazer algo assim com eles. Daí optei por Milo x Afrodite, e nasceu "Anjo".**

**Mas este casal permaneceu no meu subconsciente, martelando... tinha até o título da fic na cabeça (e isso é RARO. Zeus sabe o quanto tenho problema com títulos), mas me faltava tempo ou ânimo pra escrever. Mas decidi não postergar mais.**

**Não se enganem com essa expectativa, a história é bobinha, até. Nem é um presente pro Afrodite (que fez aninhos há poucos dias, em 10 de março). É uma espécie de presente pra mim mesma, na verdade.**

**Após a fic, um papinho sobre as minhas inspirações pra essa fic. Uma espécie de **_**making of**_**, talvez. Ou justificativas para não ser apedrejada por puristas MdM x Afrodite convictas. Entendam como quiserem.**

**Espero que curtam, de qualquer forma...**

**

* * *

**

**SOBRE ROSAS E VIOLETAS**

A cena era a mesma todas as manhãs. Mal despontava o dia e os nobres cavaleiros de ouro deixavam seus templos para o treinamento matinal. A despeito dos tempos de paz, não podiam se dar ao luxo de relaxarem totalmente.

E lá vinha ele, esplêndido em suas vestes de treinamento. O mais belo entre todos os cavaleiros, Afrodite de Peixes. O sueco descia despreocupadamente os degraus trajando uma vestimenta leve para treino, os sedosos cabelos louros esvoaçando – o pisciano detestava prender as próprias madeixas.

Belo e mortal, era dessa forma que Afrodite era conhecido. Entre seus colegas da Elite Dourada, somavam-se a esses termos o adjetivo _arrogante_. Era sabido que Afrodite jamais se dava ao trabalho de cumprimentar ninguém, fosse um cavaleiro de prata ou o próprio Grande Mestre. Assim, ninguém se importava em lhe desejar "bom dia" enquanto desfilava altivo pelas escadarias até a arena de treinamento.

Ou melhor, quase ninguém.

- Bom dia, Peixes!

Todas as manhãs era a mesma coisa. O _patético_ guardião da segunda casa insistia em lhe dirigir a palavra. Quem era ele, afinal? Era um brutamontes sentimentaloide. Ah, como detestava gente sentimental...! Afrodite sequer o olhava, seguindo seu caminho.

Não que tal tratamento fizesse grande diferença, uma vez que no dia seguinte era novamente cumprimentado. Peixes até se habituara à saudação, embora não desse sinais de sequer lhe prestar atenção.

Certa manhã, porém, Afrodite parou pouco antes de deixar a casa de Touro. Por algum motivo não escutara a voz grave e bem-humorada o recebendo. Não que se importasse, claro... mas o que teria mudado? Teria Aldebaran finalmente desistido, assim como os outros dourados?

Curioso, adentrou a parte residencial do templo, encontrando o guardião da casa debruçado à janela da cozinha.

- Com licença... – Murmurou o pisciano, altivo. O homenzarrão à sua frente se endireitou, voltando-se para o visitante.

- Oh! Bom dia, Peixes – O brasileiro sorriu, ajeitando seus cabelos castanhos – Estava distraído, não o vi passar...

- Percebe-se – Fez Afrodite em tom mordaz. Aparentemente Aldebaran não se ofendeu, pois a voz continuou gentil:

- É que eu estava aqui cuidando das minhas _filhas_... tive de mudá-las de lugar porque tava batendo muito sol...

Indicou o beiral da janela, onde se encontravam vasinhos simples de barro. Neles floresciam pequenas e delicadas violetas.

- Como pode gostar dessas flores tão insignificantes, Touro? – Afrodite não se conteve – São tão pequenas e sem-graça! Não consigo sentir o perfume delas daqui. Não chegam aos pés de uma bela e nobre rosa...

- Oh, mas elas são tão bonitinhas e graciosas – Alegou Aldebaran – São muito simples de cuidar, também. É só não tomarem sol demais e ficarem em vasos de barro, pra não pegar muita umidade e a raiz respirar. E duram um bom tempo, também... **(1)**

Afrodite deu de ombros, saindo. Aquilo não era da conta dele, afinal...

**00000**

Para desgosto de Afrodite, o cavaleiro de Touro passou a devotar tal atenção a suas "filhas" que mal saía de sua cozinha para cumprimentá-lo antes dos treinos. Aldebaran era o último a chegar à arena, cumprimentando todos com um geral "Bom dia, galera!". E o pisciano, que até então tinha consigo mesmo que não se importava com o cumprimento de um cavaleiro inferior, sentiu-se algo mordido. Sentiu-se colocado no meio do bolo de _gentalha_ como Aiolia, Milo e outros.

E ele era _único_. Pensou que Aldebaran soubesse disso.

Certa manhã, Afrodite se pegou adentrando novamente a cozinha de Touro, surpreendendo seu guardião conversando com as violetas.

- Você está bem mais viçosa! – Dizia o cavaleiro gentilmente, regando uma delas – Eu _disse_ que a sombra aqui era mais fresca...

- Ahem! – Aldebaran quase deu um pulo.

- Oh! Você está aí... – Aldebaran sorriu sem jeito, levando uma mão à cabeça – Bom dia, Afrodite. Eu estava...

- ... conversando com suas _filhas_, eu percebi – O tom do sueco era algo crítico – Sabia, Touro, que se eu quisesse poderia tê-lo matado sem qualquer esforço? Você, distraído como estava, morreria sem saber o que o atingiu! _Outra vez_.

O sorriso de Aldebaran diminuiu um pouco. Afastou-se da janela, aproximando-se um pouco mais de seu interlocutor.

- Mas eu não senti nenhuma presença hostil em minha casa – Alegou o taurino, a voz calma.

Afrodite detestava a proximidade dele. Fazia-o se sentir pequeno, e isso não fazia bem ao seu ego.

- Você não me percebeu entrar!

- Você não tem intenções ruins, tem? – Tornou Aldebaran com um sorriso gentil – Quero dizer, você é um pouquinho metido mas não é uma má pessoa...

Afrodite ficou um pouco desconcertado com a franqueza dita de forma tão delicada.

- Eu... ora, eu... – Afrodite sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

- Eu o ofendi? Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção...

- Não ofendeu – Murmurou o sueco – É que... você não me acha mau? Depois de tudo o que...

- Você lutou pelo que acreditava – Aldebaran interrompeu o sueco – E depois se voltou para o lado de Atena. Como posso considerá-lo um homem mau?

Afrodite não soube o que dizer. O quão inocente, ou o quão _tolo_ poderia ser aquele homem? Até Máscara da Morte, o psicopata redimido, temia o cavaleiro de Peixes, mais venenoso que as próprias rosas. E lá estava ele, na cozinha de Touro, ouvindo de um homenzarrão de 2,10 m que ele era uma boa pessoa. Não se conteve.

- Como pode afirmar uma coisa dessas, Touro? Eu sou cruel, egoísta e não tenho qualquer remorso disso! Acredito que a ordem só pode ser mantida com o Poder, e se Atena deixar de representá-lo, eu a abandonarei. Sou muito pior que o cavaleiro de Câncer. E fala de mim como se eu fosse um cavaleiro _nobre e honrado_!

Calou-se. Somente naquele momento Afrodite percebeu o tom amargo, quase jocoso em suas próprias palavras. Ele jurara a si mesmo que não ligava para a forma distante como os outros cavaleiros o tratavam, até porque ele mesmo impusera tal distância. Naquele momento, porém, algo o fizera sair de dentro de suas escamas rijas e espinhosas. Talvez aquelas palavras quase ingênuas o tivessem feito baixar a guarda.

Ao que parecia, seu interlocutor também tinha percebido a voz amargurada, porque o sorriso que se seguiu era demasiado condescendente para o gosto de Afrodite.

- Homens maus não conversam com flores – Disse Aldebaran em voz baixa – As flores, como você deve saber, são muito sensíveis ao que dizemos a elas. E seu jardim cresce tão viçoso! Das escadarias eu não consigo ouvir o que você diz às suas rosas, mas elas são tão lindas que com certeza sei que são bem tratadas. E homens maus são incapazes de serem gentis, até mesmo com flores...

Ante o olhar surpreso do sueco, Aldebaran apenas concluiu:

- Mas sabe... se um dia estiver disposto a conversar com alguém que possa lhe responder... fique à vontade, viu?

Parecia que havia algo apertando forte a garganta de Afrodite, para o horror do próprio. Apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, desnorteado, antes de sair praticamente correndo do recinto – os lábios trêmulos e a visão enevoada como normalmente só ocorria em seu jardim. Nada de treinamento naquele dia.

Resistiu o quanto pôde. A primeira lágrima só viria a cair em Virgem.

**00000**

Dois meses se passaram, e se a maioria não notava grandes diferenças no cavaleiro reservado, Afrodite não poderia dizer o mesmo de si. Havia estabelecido uma espécie de rotina, quase um ritual matinal.

Passara a descer mais cedo para a arena. Sempre passava na cozinha de Touro, onde sabia que estaria Aldebaran, cuidando fielmente de suas violetas. Pouco falava, mas nem era necessário; o expansivo taurino já era capaz de sustentar uma conversa razoável.

Vez ou outra até aceitava uma fatia de bolo de fubá. Acabou descobrindo que o brasileiro era um exímio cozinheiro.

- Não conheci a minha família, sabe – Dizia Aldebaran, tomando uma xícara de café – Como a grande maioria aqui, acho. Mas meu mestre era como um pai pra mim. E ele detestava esse papo de que "cozinha é coisa de mulher". Pra ele, um homem precisava saber se manter... e ninguém vive sem comer, não é mesmo?

Afrodite se permitiu um leve sorriso. Havia percebido que sorria muito pouco quando não usava de arrogância ou sarcasmo; normalmente apenas para suas rosas. E que, ultimamente, Aldebaran recebia cada vez mais desses sorrisos genuínos.

Aldebaran pousou a xícara na mesa de madeira, o semblante pensativo.

- Afrodite, queria lhe pedir um favor.

O pisciano, que concluía seu pedaço de bolo, fitou-o interrogativamente.

- Amanhã terei de partir em missão – Disse Touro – Mestre Shion me designou para ir ao Egito por causa de uma ameaça de atentado. Não sei quantos dias ficarei por lá. E gostaria de pedir que cuidasse das minhas violetas pra mim.

O rosto de Aldebaran estava ligeiramente corado. Afrodite percebeu que ele estava receoso de sua resposta, uma vez que o pedido soava bastante pessoal, para quem conhecia o taurino.

E Afrodite, após dois meses de inusitada convivência, conhecia o taurino. Surpreendera-se ao perceber isso.

- Por que me pede isso?

- Bom... – Aldebaran estava bastante sem jeito – Você é o único que gosta de flores aqui tanto quanto eu, aliás até mais. Mais do que isso, você as _entende_. E sabe o valor que elas têm. É só regar uma vez por dia, nem dão trabalho. Falar um pouquinho com elas... elas morreriam se não tivessem com quem conversar. E só você sabe a importância que as flores dão a uma boa conversa. M-mas... – Emendou – Tudo bem se não der, eu só...

- Tudo bem.

- Eu só... o que disse?

- Eu disse _tudo bem – _Afrodite não conseguiu deixar de sorrir – Prometo cuidar bem delas, todas as manhãs.

- Com certeza estarão em excelentes mãos – Aldebaran correspondeu o sorriso, visivelmente aliviado – Obrigado!

Afrodite foi puxado sem qualquer aviso para um abraço amigável, carinhoso. Corou, e se achou patético por isso. Mas, naqueles braços quentes, ele se sentiu bem como nunca antes havia se sentido. Era uma sensação mais física do que a bênção cálida do cosmos de Atena, e por isso mais palpável. Era uma espécie de aconchego que o fazia se sentir mais frágil e ao mesmo tempo protegido, invulnerável.

Passou os braços em torno do enorme cavaleiro. E, em silêncio, chorou.

**00000**

- Bom dia...

A frase pairou pela cozinha vazia. Era estranho dizer isso. Não chegara a dizê-lo nem mesmo a Aldebaran naqueles meses todos, uma vez que apenas respondia com um aceno – e, nas últimas duas semanas, com um _sorriso_ – ao cumprimento do amigo.

_Amigo_... era uma palavra quase tão estranha quanto dizer "bom dia".

Depositou o vaso de porcelana sobre a mesa de madeira. Era delicado e a princípio não parecia combinar muito com a cozinha simples. Mas quem conhecia o dono da casa sabia o quão delicado e belo poderia ser aquele homem.

Dentro do vaso havia botões de rosa. Passara a noite anterior inteira tentando pensar na rosa ideal para dar ao taurino. Afinal, como bem sabia, as flores têm seu significado. Mas, para escolher a rosa certa, precisou parar para refletir sobre o que de fato sentia por Aldebaran.

Não... não era apenas gratidão pela companhia. Poderia ser amizade; a mais pura amizade, dos tempos de tenra infância dos cavaleiros de ouro, quando os ideais de poder e beleza ainda não figuravam em sua mente.

Mas também não era só amizade. Afinal, nunca soube de alguém que pensasse excessivamente no calor dos braços de um amigo, ou na delicadeza da carícia, ou na vontade de se abraçar a ele para nunca mais sair.

Fitou os botões vermelhos, corado. Seria aquilo mesmo? Não teve coragem de deixar rosas vermelhas, famosos símbolos de paixão e desejo. Mas os botões vermelhos... estes demonstravam o nascimento de um amor **(2)**. Se de fato viria a se tornar uma paixão, Afrodite não sabia; mas aquela ternura cálida que de repente invadira seu coração fechado não deveria ser um sentimento qualquer.

Deixaria ali. Na pior das hipóteses, seria considerado um buquê de gratidão. Gratidão por ter recebido valiosas lições de humildade, companheirismo e delicadeza. Pelo sentimento de proteção naqueles braços fortes e gentis.

Naquele recinto, perdia-se em divagações. Aquela cozinha parecia grande demais sem Aldebaran e seu avental xadrez, sem a voz calorosa que enchia todo o ambiente de vida. Seus passos pareciam ecoar desagradavelmente no silêncio da casa de Touro. Sensação de vazio, de falta de alguma coisa.

_- "Saudade"... é aquela sensação esquisita, doída mas bonita, de quando algo ou alguém está nos faltando. Quando precisamos de alguém muito longe de nós. Os outros povos costumam dizer que "sentem falta". Nós brasileiros temos um nome pra esse sentimento._

_- Saudade..._

_- Sim, sim. Ela dói, porque é ausência. Mas ao mesmo tempo pode ser doce, porque faz a gente pensar no tempo em que tinha essa coisa ou pessoa por perto. Eu acho essa palavra muito bonita. Sinto saudade da minha terra, do meu mestre... e quando partir novamente deste mundo, terei saudades dos meus amigos, das minhas violetas... do sol, do mar..._

_- Você seria capaz de sentir saudades de mim, Aldebaran?_

_- E por que não? Vou sentir saudade dessas conversas... é bom conversar com alguém que entende a gente. E, na boa, Afrodite, para um homem conhecido como arrogante, você se deprecia demais. Você é uma excelente companhia quando está disposto a isso. E estar em boa companhia é uma ótima forma de começar o dia, não acha?_

Afrodite também guardara aquela manhã na memória. Fora a primeira vez em muitos anos, desde a infância, que chamara o taurino pelo nome, como o próprio fez questão de ressaltar com um sorriso radiante. Tinha sido como um muro ruindo entre os dois, a quebra de uma formalidade. E tinha se dado de uma forma natural, como se nunca tivesse existido nenhuma barreira entre eles.

- Sinto _saudades_ dele – Disse Afrodite, passando a regar as violetas – Eu nunca imaginei que fosse dizer algo assim, na verdade. Acho que o máximo que eu era capaz de sentir antes, em termos de intimidade, é o companheirismo com o Máscara da Morte. Aliás, que nomezinho, hein? Não me perguntem, nem eu sei o nome dele ao certo...

Sentiu a garganta apertar, os olhos marejarem. Será que desabafar doía para todo mundo?

- Já é o quinto dia dele fora. Será que ele também sente minha falta? E vocês devem estar sentindo falta dele também, não é? Mas convenhamos, eu cuido muito bem de vocês, não têm do que reclamar. Bom, minhas rosas nunca reclamaram. Ok, elas nunca me disseram nada, mas acho que, se estivessem sofrendo, estariam com uma aparência péssima. E elas são as rosas mais lindas que existem, posso garantir. Quanto a vocês...

Deslizou uma mão pelas pequenas pétalas violáceas, pensativo.

- Vocês são menores que as minhas rosas, mas não menos macias. E como estão viçosas! E o perfume... não é tão escancarado como o das minhas queridas, mas é muito bom. É só chegar mais perto pra sentir...

Suspirou. As flores úmidas cintilavam à luz da manhã.

- No começo eu não daria nada por vocês, sinceramente. Vocês não têm espinhos para se protegerem, e seu perfume não tem tanto alcance. Já as minhas rosas são exuberantes em beleza e perfume. Mas... minhas rosas têm espinhos, e ferem qualquer mão descuidada que queira tomá-las. Já vocês... recompensam com seu perfume aqueles que se aproximam sem menosprezar sua aparência mais simples...

A essa altura as lágrimas já caíam abertamente.

- Que ironia, meninas... não dizem que "todas as coisas se parecem com seus donos"? Bom... mas acho melhor eu me recompor. Infelizmente não poderei ficar mais tempo, minhas queridas, tenho treino... mas daqui a pouco volto para conversar mais...

Virou-se para a porta da cozinha, tencionando sair. É quando dá de cara com ninguém menos que Aldebaran de Touro.

- Bom dia, Afrodite... – A expressão do taurino era insondável.

- B-bom dia, Aldebaran... – O sueco tentou enxugar as lágrimas – Não o vi chegar...

- Acho que estava distraído conversando com as violetas – Aldebaran sorriu de leve.

- Você... estava aqui há muito tempo?

- Um pouco...

Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo. Um parecia esperar que o outro se manifestasse. Por fim, ao ver Aldebaran com os olhos fixos no vaso sobre a mesa, Afrodite respirou fundo.

- Eu vou... treinar... – Murmurou, deixando a cozinha e resistindo à tentação de olhar para o taurino ao passar por ele. De costas, ainda acrescentou: - Descanse da viagem...

Aldebaran fechou os olhos por um instante, aspirando o suave perfume de rosas que o outro deixara para trás. Depois, fitou os belos botões rubros presenteados pelo sueco.

Sorriu.

**00000**

Afrodite não cumpriu a promessa feita às violetas; tão logo terminou os treinos, subiu praticamente correndo para o templo de Peixes, agradecendo aos céus por não ser parado em Touro.

Durante o banho, refletiu sobre o ocorrido naquela manhã. Tinha certeza de que Aldebaran ouvira todo o seu desabafo; pior, tinha certeza de que tinha entendido a declaração implícita nos botões de rosa. Onde estava com a cabeça? Tolice de molecote apaixonado! Como encararia o cavaleiro de Touro?

Não fazia a menor ideia do que o brasileiro pensava de si naquele momento. Que ele fosse um psicopata redimido carente; ou que fosse um despudorado. Sabia bem o que diziam de si por aí... que usava sua beleza para propósitos obscuros. Diziam as más línguas que a lista de homens e mulheres que já haviam esquentado a cama de Peixes era imensa.

Tolos... ainda não havia encontrado mortal digno de ter seu belo corpo à disposição. Embora naquele momento tivesse dúvida nisso...

_Aldebaran... e seus braços acolhedores, seu peito quente... seus lábios gentis..._

Sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Quanto mais pensava naquele assunto dentro daquela banheira, mais envergonhado se sentia. Não que tivesse vergonha de seus sentimentos em si... mas expô-los daquela forma era constrangedor, no mínimo. Aliás, para um cavaleiro orgulhoso e reservado como Afrodite, era _trágico_.

Terminado o banho, vestiu seu roupão mais felpudo e macio, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Sentia uma carência anormal por aconchego. Talvez fosse uma _saudade_ antecipada dos encontros matinais com Aldebaran, já que, depois daquilo, não se atreveria a se abrir ainda mais. O tempo haveria de sufocar aquele constrangimento e, quiçá, o sentimento estranho que o acometera nas últimas semanas.

Foi ao se afastar da geladeira, trazendo nas mãos um copo de suco de laranja, que finalmente reparou em um objeto novo sobre a mesa...

Um pequeno vaso. E, dentro dele, floriam pequenas violetas. Afrodite leu o cartão, que trazia uma frase simples:

_Para aquele que conhece a linguagem das flores..._

Antes que pudesse perceber, já estava sorrindo. Uma estranha excitação lhe aquecia o peito ante aquelas singelas palavras, quase como se o remetente o estivesse abraçando naquele momento. E então a mensagem lhe veio à mente quase num sussurro, trazida pelo aroma delicado das pequenas violetas...

_Penso em ti em segredo..._ **(3)**

* * *

**(1) Dicas para cuidar de violetas (tirar os espaços): migre .me / 42fP8.**

**(2) Existem várias interpretações para as rosas, dependendo da cor, do estágio (se é botão ou não) e até mesmo do arranjo. Existem interpretações diferentes por aí. A que utilizei neste caso foi (tirar os espaços): migre . me / 41uJc.**

**(3) Significado das violetas (tirar os espaços): migre . me / 42fO6.**

**

* * *

**

**Pois é, gente. Aldebaran & Afrodite. De onde eu tirei isso? Como eu disse, fui pensar em um casal incomum e esse veio praticamente na hora (acho que nunca li nenhuma fic juntando esses dois). **

**E querem saber? Achei fofo. Eles podem combinar, sim. Acho que a personalidade afável do Aldebaran até poderia suportar o temperamento orgulhoso e difícil do Dite. Sem contar que Touro x Peixes dão supercerto em termos astrológicos *aquela que está procurando por um pisciano romântico ao cubo pra casar*.**

**A história da violeta... bom, acho que tudo começou há mais de seis anos (antes mesmo de eu conhecer as fics), lendo a expressão "humilde como uma violeta" em um dos livros de Pedro Bandeira (se não me engano era "A Hora da Verdade"). Por algum motivo isso me marcou, até porque não sabia de significados inerentes às flores. Por isso, desde então sempre tive pra mim que a pequena violeta simbolizava modéstia, humildade... ao pesquisar na Internet para escrever a fic, apenas tive a confirmação.**

**Na minha visão, o Aldebaran tem tudo a ver com uma violeta. O coitado é feito de saco de pancadas pelo Kurumada (oh, Touro forte, em que o transformaram? T.T) e não é dos mais queridos pelo público feminino. Em suma, poucos dão o devido valor a ele. Mas ele é afável (aquela cena dele ganhando a flor na Saga de Hades me derreteu), de boa índole e sempre me pareceu humilde – claro, para os padrões de um cavaleiro de ouro. Uma violeta no jardim dourado de Atena...**

**Não preciso explicar a relação do Afrodite com a rosa, né? XD Inclusive os espinhos u.u Sabem, o Afrodite foi um desafio à parte pra mim. Queria tentar ser mais fiel à personalidade original dele. Ao mesmo tempo, pensei que não poderia deixá-lo totalmente "fedamãe", já que havia se reabilitado na Saga de Hades e se arriscara por Atena. Por isso tentei colocar um "recheio pisciano" nele, um homem que esconde seus sentimentos atrás de uma máscara de arrogância e crueldade. Ou uma rosa, que apresenta espinhos (na verdade acúleos *apanha*) para proteger as pétalas delicadas de mãos descuidadas. Afinal, ele é um cavaleiro... e cavaleiros não podem expor suas fragilidades facilmente. Creio que esse raciocínio não deve se ater exclusivamente a Camus de Aquário; o que muda em cada caso é a máscara utilizada.**

**Achei que o **_**plot**_** das flores poderia facilitar uma aproximação entre os dois. Afrodite não me parece o tipo de cavaleiro que confraterniza facilmente com os colegas, em especial um dos menos valorizados. E, em outro plano, as flores seriam uma espécie de metáfora de ambos. Tentei explorar isso no monólogo de Afrodite com as violetas.**

**O triste é que a história ficou bastante bobinha. Acho que não soube aproveitar a contento o que eu tinha na cabeça... mas o final era mais ou menos esse, mesmo, sem beijo nem nada por enquanto. Afinal, é uma fic **_**fluffy**_** *apanha***

**Enquanto escrevia tive ideia até pra continuações... o primeiro beijo, uma rotina de namoro, primeira noite (SIM! Eu consegui imaginar os dois na mesma cama, e GOSTEI! *morre*). Talvez um dia eu me anime e poste (mestrado pra cursar, fics pra continuar, **_**reviews**_** a mandar, sabem como é a vida...). Nem que leve outros três anos... XD**

**Para finalizar, peço desculpas por qualquer **_**hagada**_** que o FFN porventura venha a fazer na formatação do texto. Corrigi umas mil vezes, cheguei a apagar o documento e "upá-lo" novamente, mas o **_**site**_** é mais teimoso que o Seiya u.u'**** Espero que tenham notado que o trecho em itálico era uma espécie de **_**flashback**_**. Não quis separá-lo muito do texto para dar a impressão de que a lembrança de fato FAZ parte da cena naturalmente, como se houvesse uma sobreposição entre as duas cenas (ocorridas na mesma cozinha, por sinal). Ah, eu não consigo explicar... x.x**

**Bom... acho que é isso. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado n.n E nada de pedradas, por favor x.x **_**Kissus**_**!**

**Lune Kuruta **

**(13/03/2011)**


End file.
